


“I’m the big spoon tonight.”

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Love, M/M, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry had a hard day at the set of Best Song Ever. After a long day, they end up cuddling in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I’m the big spoon tonight.”

“From the top.”  
That’s what Ben Winston said when they had to do a little piece of the music video again. Louis and Harry kept looking at each other when the cameras were off. No one noticed, until Louis chuckled because of a silly face that Harry made.  
“Guys, focus! We need to have another clip before the sun falls.”  
They immediately looked a bit stern, play backing the lyrics to Best Song Ever when the music started again. The cameras rolled, while Harry and Louis tried to keep their eyes off of each other.  
“Perfect,” Ben muttered as the cameras turned away. “We’re doing another clip tomorrow. You can change clothes now. Harry, Louis, I need you two to concentrate a bit more, ok?”  
Harry and Louis nodded slowly, blushing in embarrassment. Niall let out a silent laugh before he left to change clothes, just like Zayn and Liam.  
The white building was empty after a few minutes, everyone had left. But the curly-haired boy and the short boy just stayed in the building. They were sitting – actually laying – on the white couch, cuddling into each other while the tall boy nuzzled his face in Louis’ neck.  
“I had fun today… You looked ridiculous,” Louis chuckled, tilting is head for Harry. He felt small kisses that were planted into his neck.  
Harry giggled, pulling his head away. He raised an eyebrow, tickling Louis’ tummy.  
“Don’t be silly. You looked ridiculous too. They had to put copyright on that outfit! Poor Tom Cruise.” He heard Louis’ silent laugh before it ended in chuckling. He sighed softly, closing his eyes.  
“We can’t stay here the whole night, you know. I think we have to head to the hotel,” Louis mumbled, pulling Harry’s warm body against his own body. “But I don’t want to go there. Not right now. The fans will annoy us to ring our bell.”  
“I know. It’s horrible.” Harry sighed, resting his head against Louis. “But we have to. The lads don’t know that we’re still here. I don’t want them to worry about us.”  
“Them? Worry? You’re crazy. They won’t worry about us.”  
“They will.”  
Harry took Louis’ small hands before planting their lips together. They just sat like that for a few seconds – maybe 30 seconds – and then pulled away. Harry always felt pleasure when he kissed Louis’ soft lips and he never regretted one of the kisses. Louis neither.  
“Let’s go.”  
They got up from the couch and they quickly walked to Louis’ Range Rover. Harry sat down in the passengers seat while Louis sat down in the drivers seat. They didn’t see any fans, because it was quite late and everyone was eating. Harry rested his hand on Louis’ knee until they arrived at the hotel. There were a lot of fans. They sighed and Harry immediately pulled his hand away when the fans looked into the Range Rover.  
“Louis, how are we going to get out?” Harry laughed. He waved to the fans outside of the car. It looked like an apocalypse, which made it a bit scary.  
“Lovely girls…” Louis muttered. Harry raised an eyebrow, poking his side.  
“Oi, you’re mine,” he said, sighing as he opened the door. He almost got pulled out. The hands tugged on his shirt and their nails where pinning themselves into Harry’s skin. The same happened to Louis. The girls just wanted them, nothing else. They could proudly say that they touched 2 of the 5, now. 

After taking pictures and giving signatures to everyone, they finally got into the hotel. Before going to the dining room, they got hold of each others hand when no one could see. They went to their dining room where was a smell of delicious delicatessens. The lads looked up with a smirk. Niall laughed softly.  
“Where were you two? Had fun at the set of Best Song Ever?” he teased, winking twice.  
“No!” Harry immediately laughed, slapping himself on the forehead. “We just cuddled a bit, you know. Not sex or anything like that. I swear on my grave.”  
“Okay…” Niall rolled his eyes, pulling Louis next to him so Harry had to sit next to Zayn.  
“Hey! He’s mine.” Harry stuck his tongue out to Niall before sitting down next to Zayn. He sighed as he began to eat, which lasted an hour. After a lovely meal, the others went to sleep and they left Louis and Harry with each other in the dining room.  
“Where will we sleep?” Harry asked after an awkward silence. He bit his lip softly, looking at Louis’ blue eyes, full of fond. Louis just shrugged.  
“We could go to my room and cuddle there,” he suggested.  
Harry nodded, standing up and bringing his plate to the counter. Louis just did the same. After the washing-up, they went to Louis’ room.  
“Lovely, dark room,” Harry muttered under his breath. He sat down on the king-sized bed, pulling Louis down next to him.  
“Cuddles are lovely, just like you. But you’re gorgeous, cuddles aren’t.”  
“You’re horrible at making sense.”  
Louis blushed, but Harry couldn’t see that because it was dark. They pulled each other close underneath the blankets and it didn’t last long until they cuddled up to each other. Harry stroked Louis’ thigh, making them both comfortable. They shared tons of kisses.  
“Um… Louis? Did you mean it when we were in the car… I mean, when you said “lovely girls”?” Harry asked. All his insecurities came up into his body. His face turned red and he tried to look away, but he couldn’t.  
“Ofcourse not. I wanted to tease you. Just to make you a bit jealous. That’s how the Larry shippers have fun, right?” Louis winked. He knew that Harry couldn’t see that, but he didn’t really care.  
“Okay... I hope so.”  
“I love you, okay? Don’t get insecure. I’m yours, you’re mine. Nothing can change that,” Louis whispered into Harry’s curls.  
“I love you too… I wish we could say the truth to the fans… We always say that we’d never lie to them, but it’s a lie all along. That you’re dating Eleanor, that I’m a womanizer… It’s so sad.”  
“Don’t be sad. We’ll be free one day. I promise.”  
“Okay… I’ll promise too, then. Just never ever leave my side.”  
“Never.”  
Louis stroked Harry’s curls, before he started smirking. He wanted to let Harry smile, so he just made something up in his mind.  
“Turn around. With your back against my chest,” Louis instructed.  
“What?” Harry raised an eyebrow, laughing softly. “What are you talking about?”  
“Just turn around, babe. Nothing is going to happen.” Harry turned around, laying closely against Louis. He blushed, happy that Louis couldn’t see his face. Louis made a happy noise.  
“Why, Lou?”  
“I’m the big spoon tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, I'm new here. My name is Romy. This is my first one shot. I'm Dutch, so there might be some grammar mistakes. I don't think that this one shot is really good, but I just wanted to write it. Hope you had fun with reading! x


End file.
